1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water circulation pump, and more particularly to a water circulation pump for an aquarium. The water circulation pump for an aquarium in accordance with the present invention provides a source of power to drive a decorative device to make the aquarium looking more vivid and vigorous.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional water circulation pump for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art comprises a first casing (50) and a stator device (not numbered) mounted in the first casing (50). The first casing (50) includes a first side having a positioning shaft (51) horizontally extending therefrom and a second side having a through hole (52) defined therein. A flange (53) extends out from the second side of the casing (50) around the through hole (52) and forms a pump cavity (530) within the flange (53). An outlet (54) is defined in the outer periphery of the first casing (50) and communicates with the pump cavity (530). An inlet (55) is defined in the outer periphery of the first casing (50) and communicates with the inside of the first casing (50).
A rotor (60) is mounted in the first casing (50). The rotor (60) comprises a sleeve (601), a magnetic shaft (61) and an impeller (62). The magnetic shaft (61) has a longitudinal hole (63) centrally defined therein and is securely pressed onto the sleeve (511). The impeller (62) is also securely pressed onto the sleeve (511) so that when the magnetic shaft (61) rotates, the impeller (62) will rotate. The sleeve (511) is slid onto the positioning shaft (51), and the impeller is in the pump cavity (530) of the first casing (50).
The first casing (50) further includes a cover (56) attached to the flange (53) to close the pump cavity (530) and form a water channel from the inlet (55) to the outlet (54) via the pump cavity (530). A second casing (70) is attached to the first casing (50) to securely hold the cover (56) in place. The second casing (70) has multiple suction cups (71) attached to the bottom of the second casing (70) to securely mount the water circulation pump on the aquarium.
Water is sucked into the pump cavity (530) and injected into the aquarium from the outlet (54) by the impeller (62) of the rotor (60) to form a water current in the aquarium when the rotor (60) rotates. The conventional water circulation pump for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art only pumps water into the aquarium to form a water current. Other functions must be performed by other pieces of equipment in an aquarium.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional water circulation pump for an aquarium.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a water circulation pump for an aquarium includes a shaft engaged to the impeller rotor assembly. A pinion is securely mounted on the free end of the shaft to drive a reduction device. An output shaft is attached to a final output gear of the reduction device to provide a source of power to drive another device. For example, the output shaft can drive a decorative device to make the aquarium looking more vivid and vigorous.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.